¡¿Solo amigos!
by E.T howl wolf
Summary: Creí que podría hacer un mundo mejor, ¿en que pensaba? Nick fue el culpable, lo fue, si hubiera permitido que Bogo me retirara la placa. Ahora el afrontara las consecuencias sin que pueda hacer nada...
1. Chapter 1

-El siguiente….Señor Wilde, pase por favor.

Nick se levantaba del asiento lo más lento que podía, aunque había tomado un año de convencerse de que ese collar no le pondría ningún inconveniente en su vida seguía sin aceptar la idea con toda valentía. Pero el peor caso era el de su compañera, que propuso acompañarlo desde que se estableció la nueva ley. Nick sabía que cualquier intento por demandar soledad sería inútil con alguien tan necia como ella.

Desde el famoso caso de los "aulladores" todo empeoro. El control de zootopia se podría desbordar en cualquier momento, la naturaleza de los depredadores ahora era un punto vulnerable y después de varios polémicos debates, se estableció que cada depredador debería tener un collar que; en caso de presentar factores salvajes, este descargaría choques eléctricos para controlarlo y evitar accidentes catastróficos que cobraran vidas de inocentes ciudadanos.

Fuera de ayudar, Juddy sentía que todo eso fue su responsabilidad. Nick nunca se sintió a gusto con el estereotipo que todos tenían a los depredadores, ahora tendría que lidiar con dicho estereotipo cada día de su vida frente al espejo viendo ese molesto aparato en él.

-Nick….yo…yo… lo siento, es mi culpa, perdóname…es que…-intentaba decir Juddy mientras enfrentaba el pesado nudo en su garganta aferrándose a la pata de su amigo

-Oh vamos! Zanahorias, soy yo quien va a recibir su collar, no tu- intentaba consolarla

-Tu no lo necesitas Nick, tu no lo necesitas- comenzaba a alzar la voz

-Entonces no hay mucha diferencia en llevarlo o no Juddy, deja de llorar, no me dirijo a mi condena, solo es un estúpido collar, vamos pelusa no quiero pensar que cuando salga seguirás llorando y harás un corto en esa cosa y entonces, así si lloraras. – dijo, se dio vuelta sin seguir intentando convencerla de que nada pasaría.

Esa quizá fue la escena más traumante para Juddy, seguro nunca olvidara ver a Nick caminar en dirección a lo quizá toda su vida prefería evitar. Sabía que él nunca llegaría tal grado de tener que ser electrocutado hasta el punto de… bueno, prefería no pensarlo.

Si era injusto que los depredadores tuvieran que soportarlo, pero era necesario para conservar la integridad de Zootopia, y ¿Cómo discutir eso si el mismo alcalde Leonzalez lo prepusiera; y si fuera poco; fue el primero en tener uno y después su hermano.

-¿Señor Wilde?- pregunto la osa parda ya con su collar puesto

-Sí, soy yo.-confirmo Nick

-¿Algún acompañante?-pregunto

-Se supone que no debe de haber testigos señorita…- dice Nick

-Escucha, me da igual esa regla, me hubiera encantado que mi esposo estuviera ahí conmigo, me da fuerzas y no dudo que eso pase con varios así que…

-Nadie viene conmigo, señorita. Podría apurarse, no tengo todo el tiempo.

Ambos pasaron a la habitación, aunque para Wilde era más bien un congelador. Quizás si era un buen día para usar suéter, debería escuchar más a Juddy.

-Tome asiento y desabroche los primeros 5 botones de su camisa y relájese.- termina y ríe un poco

-Me gustaría compartir el chiste- dice mientras desbrocha su camisa

-¿Fue usted quien llevó acabo el caso de los aulladores junto con la oficial Hopps?- pregunta

-Vaya que esa noticia no pasa de moda ¿cierto? ¿Tiene algún inconveniente? Ya sabe, soy oficial, difícilmente tengo un día libre con la compañera con quien me asignaron, no quiero gastar uno de esos días esperando salir de la jaula que está colgando de nosotros.- respondió Nick un poco irritado

-¿Nada se le escapa cierto oficial? Que irónico su caso- suspira y prepara un sedante – La jaula obviamente es para depredadores más agresivos que usted aunque si le molesta tanto debería salir y desaparecer a esa conejita del mapa en vez de fingir que no es culpa e intentar convencerla de eso- dice alterada pero toma un respiro y se motiva a proseguir pero Nick la interrumpe

-¿La culpa es suya? Por favor, si ese es el caso debería matarla a usted porque está a punto de ponerme ese maldito collar, la oficial solo hacia bien su trabajo cosa que nadie más hace, pero creo que culparla por esto es un ideal muy estúpida.

-Comprendo que la aprecie demasiado, debe de ser la única que pueda lidiar con usted, realmente es insoportable.- se acerca de golpe a Nick e inserta el sedante bruscamente en su piel – Descuide, desde aquí se podía sentir la culpa que sentía al verlo venir. Si lo que intenta es ser fuerte por ella, déjeme decirle, que tiene problemas más serios que este collar infernal

Nick no pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían y por primera vez en su vida no intento defenderse. ¿Defenderse? ¿De qué exactamente? ¿De lo que dijo la doctora o su forma de interpretarlo? Y ¿Por qué últimamente cualquiera oración ofensiva que llevara en ella "Juddy" le afectaba más de lo que podía controlar? Simplemente eran, amigos, solo eso, y ambos sabían que no podrían ser algo mas aunque realmente ambos lo ignoraban.

Y lo último que lograría recordar sería un tanto perturbador, igual involucrando a Juddy y el repentino pero fascinante sabor de su cuello filtrándose entre sus colmillos aquella vez que enfrentaron a Bellwether. ¿Por qué su mente se congelaba en ese momento y por qué no tenía ganas de evitarlo? Nueva nota mental: escuchar más a Juddy, aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, esa coneja le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida, y nunca esperaba un cambio tan radical en él y menos de alguien como ella… y por qué específicamente ella? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que Juddy le recordara que es astuto…

Solo estaba cansado quizá, pero de todas formas lo que mas esperaba era despertar.


	2. Chapter 2

-Zanahorias, no es necesario que vengas, por favor puedo hacerlo solo. ¿Qué te preocupa?- decía Nick apenas ayer

-¿Qué tal si un criminal te ataca?- dije un tanto dudosa de la estupidez que se me ocurriría decir, como siempre solía pasar

-Por favor, habrá más seguridad que toda la que has visto en tu vida pelusa, en especial en los depredadores ¿no crees?- respondió Nick

-Si pero, quien sabe quizá seas de bajo perfil si una conejita te acompaña- respondí

-¿un depredador y una presa? Jaja- dice Nick, esas palabras se introducen justo donde no sé por qué razón duele ¿Qué tendría de malo? - Escucha Juddy no intentes arreglar algo que definitivamente no es tu culpa, te conozco y no necesito que me acompañes- dijo levantándose de la mesa- Necesitas un día libre y estaría perfecto que fuer mañana, créeme eres un desastre así que ve de compras, necesitamos mucha comida. En cuanto llegue al departamento preparare todo para una buena noche de películas ¿de acuerdo coneja?- dijo Nick agachando la mitad de su cuerpo para quedar a mi altura.

Esa es una de mis desventajas al tenerlo como compañero. Es demasiado astuto para saber que no dejo de culparme por lo que está pasando pero, ambos sabemos que lo es. Y sabe que la idea me destroza por lo tanto, ha intentado convencerme de que debería animarme. ¿Acaso no sabe que cuando va a entregar sus documentos en el Centro De Atención Social me quedo aquí en este mismo café a llorar como desesperada?

-Nick de verdad quisiera estar contigo porque…- Fui interrumpida

-¡Escucha Hopps, no necesito que vayas, todos me miraran mal al igual que tú, vete a tu departamento a llorar como haces siempre aquí, no soportare la idea de que mientras me están poniendo ese maldito collar tu estarás ando un escándalo fuera así que por favor ya cállate!- Ups, creo que si lo noto, debería tomar un nuevo curso para mantener alerta ese tipo de detalles, bien he recibido mucho mensajes amenazadores pero jamás lo he tomado enserio…pero solo porque Nick ha ayudado en eso.

.

.

.

Solo me limite a irme y escuche un suspiro y una patas familiares, pero se detuvieron y tomaron rumbo contrario. Eso me partió el corazón…solo una pequeña parte paro dolió.

No quise mirar atrás, supuse que eso me daría muchos puntos de orgullo…hice bien, de no haber sido así no me habría levantado tan temprano para alcanzar a Nick antes de irse solo… en la totalidad de la palabra.

Primero soltó un suspiro -Torpe coneja, no sé cómo sigues en esa comisaria si no eres capaz de seguir ordenes- dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa que…que obviamente extrañaría después.

-Mínimo espero que contraigas un resfriado, será un día pesado- y como siempre solía tener razón, lo fue.

Bogo dijo que el directamente dio la orden de que el collar de los depredadores en el departamento no fuera de la misma gravedad que los demás, después de todo, nadie aseguraba que alguna presa los atacaran y que tuvieran que recurrir a la violencia. Pero eso no solucionaba nada. Nick y yo desde el principio de todo teníamos claro que ambos estábamos en contra de los prejuicios y estereotipos. Ahora a ambos nos recordarían nuestro error, el todos los días frente al espejo, y yo cada vez que lo viera, y nunca podre dejar de cúlpame por eso.

Paso 5 min. casi eternos intentando débilmente contener las lágrimas… No por nada el proceso poner el collar era tardado, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando.

Además de sentir las miradas de los demás depredadores esperando su turno, culpándome y maldiciéndome detrás del silencio que hacían.

-¡Eso fuera de aquí!- dijo un tigre de baja estatura antes de que saliera de ahí. Me limite a ignorarlo como siempre…

Salí corriendo en cuanto la puerta se cerró y no había nadie para escuchar mis tiernas pisadas que se dirigían a la patrulla.

Entre intentando abrir la puerta -Estúpida- dije para mí misma, Nick tenia las malditas llaves. No sé por qué, siempre que pasan este tipo de cosas es el quien suele estar cerca y darle un sentido optimista. Quizá por mucho tiempo me acostumbre a su buen humor… a que él se encargara de alegrar mis días. Comprendía que no me gustaba estar triste y mostrarme así en público lo empeoraba…

-Sabes zanahorias? Cuando estoy raro… ja bueno no así como tú, sé que desayunar me arregla de inmediato, tal vez sería buena idea que fueras…igual y hacen algo con tu caso Hopps ¿ok?- dijo la primera vez después del caso de los aulladores

-No es mala idea pero tengo tra…- intente comenzar pero el inmediatamente interrumpía

-Shhh! Nada de pesimismo, con un buen café soportaras hasta noche para hacer esos malditos reportes, o quizá tuviste fiebre toda la noche y Bogo te dará el día libre-dijo el

-Pero no tengo problemas de salud y…-dije antes de captar su idea

-Ay estúpida coneja! Vamos, solo es un almuerzo- dijo el finalmente

Desde entonces ese café tiene un toque especial, desayunamos ahí cada que podemos y es muy a menudo. Ese día él tuvo la paciencia de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Sobre la presión que tenía en el trabajo, los problemas económicos de mi familia y la salud de mi madre, además de las rentas que debía de mi departamento y las pesadillas que tenía a media noche que no ayudaban en mi rendimiento en el trabajo y otros detalles más que ahora no era capaz de recordad.

-Wow! ¿Cómo es que el mundo espera que sobrevivas a esto tu sola? Oh ven aquí Hopps- dijo levantándose de su asiento y abrazándome mientras yo sacaba todo… de alguna forma me sentí protegida aunque el realmente no podía resolver nada, pero no importo. La intención fue lo que cuenta. Me dio unas cuantas palabras, dijo que me podía sentir con la libertad de pedirle dinero siempre que yo y mi familia lo necesitáramos. Esperaba que lo pensara y me relajara más… que no había problemas con el que yo no pudiera lidiar y me hizo recordar a la obstinada conejita que fue capaz de mandar a Belthwather a prisión.

Dejo el dinero suficiente para cubrir la propina, obviamente me dejo para encargarme de la cuenta. Sabía que tanta humildad de parte de Nick ya era mucho…pero no importa, no todos tienen la paciencia suficiente para escucharme durante 2 horas y mostrar preocupación por mí. Y desde entonces ese lugar es especial.

Ahora visitarlo duele, más cuando al oler café y pastelillos me recuerda a Nick inmediatamente. Quizá no fue lo mejor, ya no volveré a almorzar con el mismo Nick después de hoy… Pero el día era lluvioso y el clima atentaba contra mí empeorando cuando intentaba regresar a mi departamento.

Sin duda Nick llegaría antes que yo, solo llevaría dos capuchinos y quizá algún bocadillo y sin duda se desesperaría si llego tarde. Pero no sé porque eso no me importa.

Esperaba más que nada quedar aquí atrapada para siempre. Sin saber de nadie ni afectar a nadie. Y no me canso de pensar que si Nick no me hubiera conocido esto nunca hubiera pasado. Debió permitir que Bogo quitara mi placa… quizá regresaría a casa con mis sueños destrozados y buscaría una forma de vender las cosechas y hacer gran negocio… todo para no tener una amistad tan rota como la de nosotros.

Estas cosas que me destruyen son del tipo de cosas de las que solo hablaría con mi mejor amigo… pero ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora? Esta vez no me comprendería como yo pedía… no lo haría.

Se me ocurre que es mejor llorar aquí, mis pensamientos me provocan y no pienso desahogarme con Nick, no esta vez. Él no me ayudaría.

Y comienzo, comienzo en pensar que gracias a que lo reclute finalmente tenía un amigo, uno de verdad. En quien confiar y con quien pasar un buen rato… no como Garraza ni nadie. No, él fue el amigo que siempre necesite…

Comienzo andar por las calles, sin importar nada realmente mas que tener mi chaqueta lo suficientemente alta para cubrir mis enormes mejillas, esas que trae a Nick loco porque nunca deja de tratarlas como si fueran plastilina.

Él siempre ha sido así, siempre ha intentado hacerme sentir mejor y yo siempre he sido una pésima amiga, aunque trate de ser lo contrario.

Tomo tiempo pensando y no noto que he olvidado a donde iba, Carajo! Me he pasado mínimo 3 cuadras.

Regreso y en eso veo una pareja de osos polares, sin duda prefiero evitarlos y corto camino dando vuelta a la derecha.

Quizá el camino sea más largo pero no importara, parece estar demasiado alejado del mundo. A decir verdad demasiado…

Suena mi teléfono, es Nick, genial, no sé porque me emociono por el hecho pero de inmediato es como si estuviera enojada con él y lo ignoro, corrijo, estoy enojada conmigo por su culpa… si solo es eso.

Recibo otros 3 mensajes pero igual los ignoro, excepto el ultimo, es Bogo.

-Oficial Hopps, reporte su ubicación e inmediato- decía, seguro Nick pidió mi ubicación, por favor. Necesito estar sola porque sé que si hago algo ahora posiblemente sea Nick quien me ayude y no yo a él.

Igual lo ignoro, no estoy demasiado interesada y por otro lado, dentro de poco llegare al departamento.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, es Nick, tarda 3 llamadas en convencerme de contestar.

-Ya casi llego Nick- digo al levantar el celular

-Olvida lo que estás haciendo y ven aquí de inmediato- dice enojado

-Tranquilo Nick, ya voy en camino, dentro de poco estaré ahí solo iré por…-en eso una silueta de un rinoceronte se dirige a mí, decido ir en dirección contraria.

-No, Juddy, ha pasado algo en la comisaria, Bogo nos busca- dice para no encontrar respuesta mía- Juddy! Estas ahí?! Contesta zanahorias!

Es lo último que recuerdo, su vos después de que un animal pequeño me golpeara fuertemente en el estómago, dejándome sin aire y sin oportunidad para responder o defenderme.

En poco tiempo ya estaba inconsciente, debí de ser menos estúpida y prestar mas atención a por donde iba.


End file.
